1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to sensor technology and neural network analytics, and, more particularly, to an active spectrophotopolarimeter sensor and support system developed for distant chemical and biological aerosol identification and standoff detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
The potential for widespread injury, infection, and even death from an accidental or deliberate release of toxic chemical-biological (CB) material into the open atmosphere is exacerbated by the fact that lethal agent compounds disperse rapidly once aerosolized via detonated munitions, for instance, then settle onto land. Warfare agent material can disable, disfigure, and kill at slight concentrations and in relatively short time-frames of release. Current practices largely rely on precursor events to take action against the threat. Responses to terrorist-triggered incidents may not be recognized until impairment of human activity or, in extreme predicaments, loss of life is imminent. Clearly, a need for the rapid and true identification of CB agents and their derivatives in the ambient environment at safe distances (standoff detection) is urgent. A successful standoff detection technology provides the needed logistics for forming a first line of defense in situ and in real-time; viz, less than the human reaction time.